Historias
by Tixithaxx Xd
Summary: Leyendas interpretadas por nuestros personajes.
1. Apagamos la luz?

**Hola! para aclarar este fic se va ha basar en muchas historias sin orden cronologico, estas son leyendas que ya EXISTEN yo solo cambiare los personajes.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

* * *

Nos da miedo lo que no vemos porque es entre las sombras donde se esconden nuestras peores pesadillas...¿Apagamos la luz?.

Nos acababamos de mudar a una casa súper vieja, yo la odiaba por que tube que despedirme de mis mejores amigas, Pan y Bra. A mi madre, 18, le encantaban las casas antiguas, cuanto más viejas mejor porque así podía pasar más tiempo reformándolas. Yo no tengo sus mismos gustos y esa noche , la prmera que estube en esa casa, quería morirme de miedo...

Las persianas no hacían más que golpear contra los cristales haciendo un ruido como si alguien arañase el cristal, como si alguien al otro lado quisiera entrar. Venga duerme, dueme, me repetía todo el rato, pero no había manera, ¿por qué estas casas viejas tienen que ser tan oscuras? Me daba miedo estar sin ninguna luz así que alargué la mano para encender la lámpara de la mesilla, pero no funcionó. Le volví a dar al botón pero nada, ¡menuda noche para que fundiera la bombilla! Me levanté de la cama decidida a dormir con la luz del cuarto encendida. Como no me conocía bien la habitación, me puse a recorrer en cuarto con una mano en la pared. Cuando llevaba unos pasos, choqué contra algo. Lo toqué con temor y descubrí que ¡era un chico! Me quedé paralizada por el miedo. Él se aprovechó de que estaba así y se acercó a mi. Sus dedos fríos me pusieron la piel de gallina cuando me apartó el pelo me susurro al oído: Esta casa es mía, ¡sal de aquí si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a mi! No necesité que me dijera nada más. Salí corriendo al salón, ahí estaba mi madre muerta de miedo.

¿Tú también lo has visto?, le pregunté. Ella asintió mirándome a los ojos. Al día siguiente nos fuimos de esa casa. Unos meses más tarde, haciendo un trabajo de historia, encontré una foto de mi antigua casa junto a una noticia que decía: Aparece un joven muerto en extrañas circunstancias. En la foto aparecía un chico de pelo color lavanda y apagados ojos azules. Me quedé mirándole un rato. Nunca podré olvidar su cara, la cara del fantasma que me habló aquella noche.

* * *

**Como veran se acerca Hallowen y se me ocurrio hacer este tipo de fic, se vienen mas capitulos, espero que les guste!**


	2. La Muñeca de Porcelana

"¡Mamá, quiero esa muñeca!" Dijo la pequeña Bra totalmente nerviosa por tener una nueva muñeca. "Volveremos mañana para comprártela, ¿vale? pero recuérdamelo, Bra" le contestó su madre en la misma tienda de antigüedades.

Bra tenía sólo siete años y medio, pero ella podía tener todo lo que le gustaba gracias a su mirada de pena que les ponía a sus padres. Esa misma noche, la pequeña tuvo dificultades para dormirse ya que sólo pensaba en su futura nueva muñeca. Incluso si tenía un brazo menos, era la muñeca de porcelana más bonita que había visto nunca. Ella tenía muchas, pero esa iba a ser la más bonita de su colección.

A la mañana siguiente, Bra desayunó viendo sus dibujos favoritos, como cada mañana. Había soñado tanto con su muñeca que tenía sueño, estaba cansada y ya no quería esa muñeca. Ya no le gustaba. Así que pasó el día enjugazada con otras cosas y no le recordó a su madre que tenían que ir a por la muñeca, porque ya no la deseaba.

Llegó la noche y Bra fue a acostarse al piso de arriba. Ella tenía miedo de estar arriba sola, así que su madre subía con ella y se ponía en la habitación de al lado a coser. Una media hora más tarde de haberse acostado, una voz aguda despertó a la niña susurrándole al oído: "Subo 1, 2, 3 escalones..." La pequeña Bra gritó asustada llamando a su madre: "Mamá, hay alguien en la escalera que hace ruido" Su madre la tranquilizó diciendo que no había nada en absoluto. En cuanto la madre abandonó la habitación, Bra volvió a oír ese susurro que le dijo "Subo 4, 5, 6 escalones..." De nuevo Bra llamó a su madre. Su madre le volvió a contestar que se tranquilizara, que sería el ruido del frigorífico.

Pero la pequeña voz continuó subiendo las escaleras: "Subo 7, 8, 9, 10 escalones y ya estoy en el pasillo", repitió la pequeña voz con una risa sarcástica.

A la mañana siguiente, la madre de Bra se sorprendió de despertarse antes de ella. Pero pensó en las dificultades que había tenido para dormirse y pensó que estaría cansada. Pero transcurrida una hora le pareció raro que aún no se hubiera despertado, por lo que subió a ver cómo estaba su hija. La madre gritó con terror viendo a su hija ahogada en su propia sangre y apuñalada más de 17 veces, con el brazo arrancado y viendo a esa pequeña y adorable muñeca de la tienda de antigüedades con el brazo de su hija como sustituto del suyo.


	3. La Chica del Asiento de Atras

Yamcha acababa de terminar su turno de noche, únicamente debía dejar el autobús en la cochera antes de regresar a casa, un trayecto de unos 25 minutos (saliendo de la ciudad) que siempre se le hacían eternos.

Mientras transportaba pasajeros su trabajo era entretenido, siempre podía escuchar las conversaciones de los demás o entretenerse mirando la minifalda de alguna jovencita por el espejo retrovisor; pero, con el autobús completamente vacío, los minutos se volvían horas.

Además estaba especialmente cansado, ya que la noche anterior apenas había dormido cuatro horas. Mientras conducía, el sueño le iba venciendo y sin querer pegaba algún pequeño cabezazo.

Se durmió apenas unas décimas de segundo, tiempo suficiente para perder el control del autobús y pegarse el susto de su vida al encontrarse en mitad de la calzada a una chica que asustada trataba de esquivar el pesado vehículo. Todo fue en vano: la velocidad a la que iba el vehículo, unida al estado de aletargamiento del conductor, provocaron que, incluso pisando el freno hasta su tope, el autobús arrollara a la joven. El sonido de las ruedas destrozando los huesos de su delicado cuerpo mientras el trasporte saltaba como si acabara de pasar un obstáculo, estremeció a Yamcha y lo dejó helado.

Estaba bloqueado, sin duda había sido su culpa, la chica estaba muerta, de eso no había duda. Mirando por el espejo una vez detenido el autobús, se podía ver como el cuerpo boca abajo estaba destrozado. No había nadie cerca que hubiese visto el accidente y miles de ideas se agolparon en su cabeza. Se imaginó en la cárcel y sin nadie que pudiera llevar el pan a la mesa de sus dos hijos. En el mejor de los casos perdería su trabajo ya que había excedido las horas legales en que podía conducir un trasporte. Seguro que su jefe, cuando se iniciara una investigación, le echaría a la calle antes de buscarse problemas él mismo.

Asustado y aún confuso pegó un acelerón comprobando que no hubiera nadie cerca que pudiera identificarle, escapó de allí sin tan siquiera bajarse del autobús y en su huída no respetaba señales de tráfico ni los límites de velocidad. Una fuerte culpa le oprimía el pecho y como por instinto miró por el espejo interior del vehículo, no había nadie en los asientos pero sentía como dos ojos le punzaban en la nuca, como si alguien le mirara fijamente.

Entonces la vio…

En el último asiento había una chica sentada que no dejaba de mirarle, giró su cuerpo para revisar la parte de atrás sin usar el espejo, pero no había nadie. Temblando y con el cuerpo casi agarrotado por el miedo, regresó su mirada a la carretera, pero casi involuntariamente volvió a mirar por el espejo. La chica se levantó y comenzó a avanzar hacia él, de nuevo se giró y no pudo ver a nadie. Un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, estaba tan asustado que quería bajarse del autobús y salir corriendo pero incluso para eso era demasiado cobarde.

Yamcha se giraba una y otra vez a mirar la parte trasera del autobús, no había nadie, pero él sabía que estaba ahí, podía sentir su mirada clavándose en él. No se atrevía a mirar ese espejo que parecía tener algún extraño vínculo con el mundo de los muertos. Pero como la polilla que se acerca demasiado a la llama y acaba quemándose por no poder controlar sus instintos, Yamcha miró una vez más por el espejo.

La chica no se había movido desde la última vez, estaba en el mismo lugar, como congelada, pero al regresar la mirada de Julián al espejo fue como si se reactivara, avanzó inexorablemente hasta el asiento del piloto ―mientras Yamcha, paralizado, no podía apartar la mirada de la joven que se le acercaba―, extendió su mano y agarró el hombro del conductor...


	4. Yuply

Hola! bueno voy a dejar el fic porque el hallowen ya paso y no encontre leyendas mas interesantes mas que las tipicas conocidas, y bueno hice este capítulo por así decirlo para responderle a una chica , Yuply, si tu no lo eres no lo leas te vas a aburrir. Cuando yo hice el fic deje en claro que serían leyendas interpretadas por los personajes de dragón ball z y que esas leyendas ya EXISTÍAN, así que fue estupido que me vengas con el comentario de que dejará de ser floja e inventara una historia, y yo estoy trabajando en una historia, así que te quede claro, de floja no tengo nada, si me quieres responder no seas cobarde y escribeme por tu e-mail, o tu usuario, OK? mi e-mail es tixi_xd hotmail. com si quieres puedes denunciar el fic me importa un carajo, Atte Tyxithaxx.


End file.
